


Jukebox in the Corner

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jukeboxes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Sam, Gabriel, and Rowena dance in a diner.





	Jukebox in the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RSCC19. The theme was Led Zeppelin. My prompt was Black Dog.

This, right here, this was heaven. Sitting in a diner booth with Cas, Gabe, and Rowena, sipping chocolate shakes, while Dean messed around with the jukebox in the corner.

Gabriel’s eyes lit up as the jukebox started playing Led Zeppelin’s  _ Black Dog _ . “Hey, Sammy, dance with me!”

“No way.”

Gabriel pouted. “You’re so boring.” He grabbed Rowena’s hand and dragged her out of the booth toward a small dance floor near the jukebox. “C’mon, dollface, dance with me!”

Rowena rolled her eyes and pretended to be reluctant about it, but Sam could tell by the shine in her eyes that she was having fun.

Gabriel was, without a doubt, the worst dancer Sam had ever met. He didn’t dance to the beat of the song, and he stepped on Rowena’s feet. He was enjoying himself, though. At one point, he dipped Rowena, and the diner’s few customers laughed and clapped.

Dean slid back into the booth, next to Cas. “God, you’re so gross.”

Sam turned his head away from Gabe and Rowena to look at him. “Huh?”

Dean gestured vaguely at Sam’s face. “You’re all lovesick and shit. You look like a puppy.”

Sam flushed. “Shut up, jerk.”

“Go dance with your fuckbuddies, bitch.”

“They’re my partners, not my fuckbuddies,” Sam said, but got up to join them nevertheless.

_ All I ask for all I pray/Steady rollin' woman gon' come my way,  _ sang the jukebox.

Gabriel let go of Rowena and hip-checked Sam. “Whaddaya say, Sammy? You a steady rollin’ woman?”

Sam grinned and pecked him on the lips. “I’d say so.”

Gabriel smiled at Rowena over his shoulder. “Looks like we’re in luck, babe.”

Rowena kissed Sam’s cheek. “Indeed we are.”

They danced until the end of that song and all through the next one, too.   
This, right here, this was heaven.  Dancing in a diner with Gabriel and Rowena, Cas and Dean watching and sipping shakes, while a jukebox played in the corner.


End file.
